


There Was a Time

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

There was a time when he knew her. 

As children, he’d practically know her every thought. When they’d go to the park, their mothers following close behind, he’d grab her hand and they’d walk over to the swings. She’d sit down first and he’d be behind her, pushing her to higher heights.

“Higher, Spencer! Higher!” she’d scream, her giggle rolling through him as she flailed her legs about in happiness. Then she would jump off, landing in the sand with her little shoes before running around behind the swing and forcing him to sit on the swing next. They’d do that for hours, switching back and forth between swinging and pushing, before going home with their mothers in tow. The laughter shared between them was all that needed to be said - and yet that laughter said so much.

There was a time when he knew her.

Those times that she would be standing in the middle of a crowd of students, gazing at him with a look of desperation. It’d say “save me from these people. Give me an excuse to get out of here.” He’d walk over and grab her hands, pulling her from the crowd of incessant talkers, saving her from their drivel before walking with her to class. 

If one needed saving, a look was all they needed to convey it - and the other would come to the rescue. 

There was a time when he knew her.

Back when she first “fell in love,” or at least that’s what she thought it was at the time, she had her heart broken by the coward. She gave herself over to him and then he turned around and gave himself to someone else - someone she considered a friend. That night - the night she found out - she walked up to his door, and the second he opened it, she ran into his arms and cried. 

He walked her into the living room, where his mother was seated in front of the television, and sat with her on the couch, allowing her to cry and sob and scream into his chest until she couldn’t do it anymore. Still, he didn’t say a word. He only lifted a blanket from the side of the couch and wrapped it around them both until morning.

There was a time when he knew her.

A time shortly after she was betrayed by the boy she thought she loved, that she confided in him that she might be pregnant. She was scared. She’d never imagined having a child so young, but if she were pregnant, she wasn’t sure she could have an abortion or give it away. He told her that no matter what she chose, he’d be there to help. If she chose an abortion, he’d go with her. If she chose to give it away, he’d make sure he was there the day that time came so she could cry on his shoulder once more. And if she decided to keep it, he’d be there to help her raise it. He’d do anything for her - and she knew it.

Luckily for her, that day never came. It had been a false alarm. As they both looked at the negative pregnancy test, she sobbed in relief, but when she looked in his eyes, she knew. She knew that even if it had turned out another way, he would’ve been there for her every step of the way.

There was a time when he knew her.

When they both went to college - separate colleges - and promised they’d remain friends. It had been said with the best intent. They’d chosen completely separate paths in academia and needed to pursue their dreams 3,000 miles apart. Although both wanted to remain friends, more than anything, life got in the way. Full-time coursework, full-time jobs, significant others, plus the physical distance caused them to call less and less frequently, until they never called - only texted. Then, even that became less and less frequent, until that too ceased. 

There was a time when he knew her.

When they finally graduated, both returned home to visit their mothers. That moment when he saw her again, after nearly three years without any contact, he wondered if he still knew her. There was a lifetime of moments when he did, but so much time apart made him wonder if she’d changed. Maybe he had changed. Maybe both of them had changed. What if they didn’t know each other anymore?

There was a time when he knew her.


End file.
